Assassin's Creed: Victory
by InfinityBravado
Summary: The life of Dante. I'm gonna put this on hold for a while, lost interest in it.
1. Sequence 1: Full Sail,to Florence!

"Starboard,friends! That's a big one!"

The year was 1496, and Dante, along with his father, were sailing to Florence from Corisca. They were on a 6 year journey from their home in Naples to trade all around the known world. Along the way he had experienced great things; women, wealth, and a variety of others.

"No, we won't kill it! We can't!"

They were currently near the coast of Florence and had seen a few large aquatic mammals; whales, sharks, etc. Dante was wearing boots and cotton leggings, with a bandana wrapped around his forehead and two Falchions hanging on both of his hips. He was shirtless, showing his muscular build he acquired from his time exploring the cities he and his father traveled to. There were currently thirty men on the somewhat large ship.

"Aye, but focus your attention to the bow! I can see another ship heading straight towards us!"

"It doesn't look friendly, it looks like the men on there are readying their weapons!"

"Get to your stations! Man the weaponry!" his father yelled at the top of his lungs.

An advantage that the crew had was its new piece of weaponry; ship cannons given as a present from the Chinese during their expedition there. They were mounted into the lower deck and were rotatable; they could be rotated top to bottom, up to 90 degrees. For further modification, the frames of the portholes that the cannons were aiming out of would have to be enlarged.

A battle was beginning to brew, and Dante was in the middle of it. He had to do his part, as he felt he was a man now, he had an obligation of keeping the ship afloat and keeping the crew alive, at least most of it. He grabbed a musket off the deck and started to load it.

"She's not going down without a fight, so let's show her what we can do!"


	2. Sequence 2: First Kill!

"Portside, lads! Portside cannons!"

The cannons on the ship, _Vengeance_, commanded by Dante's father, fired straight into the other ship's hull. A loud cracking sound could be heard after the initial shot, and soon the ship caught fire. Its hull burned slowly, as the men on it desperately tried to get out, to no avail.

"Begin boarding! Grab your weapons, swords, whatever! Kill them!" Dante's father commanded.

Dante rushed portside and aimed his weapon at an attacking crewman. When it was time to pull the trigger, however, Dante couldn't pull himself to do it. He wasn't a natural killer; the thought of actually having to kill another human being felt sickening to him. Before he knew it, a hand wrapped around his hand and a finger pukked his towards the trigger.

"No! Stop! Please!" Dante shouted.

"We have to kill them,boy!" his father shouted over the smashing waves. "There's no other choice!"

"No! Please don't make me kill him!"

"Damn it,Dante!"

Dante couldn't keep his father from pulling the trigger. The bullet went straight through the enemy crewman's throat, throwing him into the ground. He started to convulse.

"You've got blood on your hands now, Dante!" his father said. "You're a man now!"

His father left him and went back to the ship wheel. "This is a victory for us, men!" He raised his fist in the air. "Glory to the _Vengeance_!"

The crewmen of the _Vengeance_, who had just finished raising the anchors, started cheering and clapping. "Glory to the _Vengeance_!" they all shouted in unison.

Dante was silent. He walked down into the second deck and went to his living quarters. They still had a day before they would hit land. He laid on his cot and tried to go to sleep.

His rest was fitful that night.


	3. Sequence 3: A Strange World

"What is wrong, son?"

Dante and his father were walking through the bustling city of Florence. There were many types of people: thieves, mercenaries, courtesans, merchants, nobles, peasants, and just about everything in between.

"Father, I didn't want to kill that man on the ship. But you made me do it anyways. Why father?"

His father took a long sigh and put his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"Son, I don't condone the killing of anyone that doesn't deserve it. But it was at that time that if you hadn't killed him, he would have killed you."

"But why would he kill me, father?"

"Because he views you as just a prize. A small fortune in return for human lives. Bestiæ, they are. But we are the same. You will soon understand, son. We are close to our new residence."

Dante had dressed himself in more appropriate attire. He had put on a shirt, but kept on his pants and boots. He had also kept his double falchions.

After a few more blocks, they finally reached their residence, a four-story apartment, completely furnished and guarded. An interesting thing, that Dante noted, was that the guards were wearing hoods.

"Why are they wearing hoods?" Dante asked his father.

"For…anonymity, Dante."

_This man thinks I'm a fool,_ Dante thought. _I'll find out soon enough, on my own._


End file.
